warehouse_13_ideas_and_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Artifacts
''These are artifacts that i would love to see on the show because they have great potential. *Mary Poppins Umbrella- Will take you to a child in need of discipline and order. '' *''Bottled Up Emotions- When unleashed causes havoc and makes all your emotions go off at once causing a dreadful emotional breakdown. '' *''Michael Jackson's Glove- Gives you a uncontrollable dancing fever and the only way to stop it is by playing his last song that he had sang This Is It. '' *''Snow Whites Apple- Highly toxic and deadly additionally has the affect to draw people near it. '' *''Princess Aurora's Pillow- If you lie your head on it for a split second you will be in a deep sleep until the pillow has another head to resist upon. '' *''Julius Caesars Grapes- If two people are near it. It makes the weaker out of the two the leader and the stronger out of the two the slave. Only way to reverse the effects is to make the leader feed himself. '' *''Johnson & Johnson Baby Thermometer- Gives the baby any sickness that was treated using it. When it gets to the last stage which is a deadly virus there is no way to reverse it. '' *''Safety Pin- When pricked by the pin your blood infuses with it and will protect the person by any means even when the person is not in danger. '' *''Mardi Gras Beads- Makes you dance until you find the kings in the annual kings cake also if tried to be taken off will grip tighter and tighter. '' *''Hour Glass- grains of sand fall until the owners death date. '' *''Mary Phelps Jacobs Brassiere- Can change the density of the wielders breast. '' *''Prince Albert In A Can- Gives you a habit of smoking but before you die from cancer which you will you will make a prank call. '' *''Bouquet Of Forget Me Nots- Erases your memory of acquaintances and past lovers not anybody close to you. '' *''Piece Of The Land Bridge- Causes all bridges to turn to soil and ice. '' *''Wonka Chocolate Bar- Cause eaters flesh to turn in to fudge and the worst end with be they will eat themselves. '' *''Play Ball- Makes children run in the road in front of moving cars and in some cases accelerated the cars speed. '' *''Spinx Nose- Cause mishap with the structure of architectures first mishap was the Venus Di Milo's arms. '' *''Frosty The Snow Man's Hat And Corn Cob Pipe- Causes the body to melt like snow. '' *''Spoiled Cheese- When put next to others foods causes them to spoil also and if ever smelt or eaten you will die instantly. '' *''Helen Kellers Walking Stick- Makes your senses abnormal resulting in super senses but totals your eyesight and hearing even worse than a blind or a deaf person. '' *''An Actual Pocket Full Of Sun Shine- Makes you happier and happier until you combust and are absorbed into the suns rays. '' *''Barrel Of Monkeys- Keeps all of the monkeys from planet of the apes inside but when open every thing that happened in each movie happen in real life. '' *''Original Furbies 1st Edition- A spying device also puts whatever you do say or act on in public the worst case scenario is when it absorbed your thoughts and memory. '' *''Repeatedly Wrapped Gift- Opened several times but every time it was opened a person was scared to death a side affect that tells us that it is a artifact is that when anybody goes around it it gives them the impatience of little kid wanting to open presents on early Christmas morning. '' *''Bozo The Clowns Makeup- Makes children attract to you. '' *''Steven Kings First Copy Of It On DVD- A clown will arise from the disc when light shines on it will kill one child. When it is played on a DVD player it is sent somewhere in the world and the only way to stop it is to wait to the movie goes off. Which it would already of killed numerous children or put bozo the clowns makeup onto of the DVD players. If you break the disc he will be let out for ever and there is no reversible way to fix it. '' *''Jack B. Nimble's Candles- When jumped over ok but when knocked over a huge fire will happen the size of New York City but that is only with one candle imagine if two or more are knocked over. '' *''Gernomo's Spear- When struck by another object Indian calls resonate from it. '' *''Desk Lamp- Gives you the ability to see whatever was shined under it when pointed to the ceilings (A nick name is the lamp projector). '' *''Message In A Bottle- Lets you know when some is in need of help. '' *''Madame Mirella's Crystal Ball- When touched unleashes a revolt of spirits when cracked up unleashes a army of the dead. '' *''The Original Doh Boy- Gives you a terrible yeast infection. '' *''Monroe Doctrine- Lets you colonize a specific race however you may want them to be. '' *''Agent keeping Box- Makes a deal with the agent to let them stay alive for how long they want. But when they do die it keeps there soul. If you trick the box to open itself it would be no good because there souls will turn to ash. '' *''Chef Ettore Boardi Recipes- When cooked only a child may eat them or else if an adult does they will die from food poisoning. '' *''Julia Child's Recipes- Makes your food so good that you will eat until your stomach explodes. There is a good and bad thing the fat will not show to other people but it is there. '' *''Coronal Sanders Secret Recipes- The original tastes so good you will end up eating you fingers this is why he kept it a secret. The recipe was passed from generation to generation because it was originally stole from one of his fathers slaves but he added something to it to dull it down because it would make you hungry for all meat turning you into a cannibal. '' *''Davy Jones Locker- Lets just say once you go in you dont come out. '' *''The Original Teddy Bear Inspired By Teddy Roosevelt- Makes bear attacks but when one goes to attack you there is a strong will holding it against you not to shoot it. '' *''Matryoshka Doll- Every time you open a new one will appear and it will also duplicate you it is endless(Also known as a Russian nesting doll). '' *''Shark Tooth- Causes wearer and anyone near to be attacked by sharks if the are in any substances of water even a bathtub the reason for this is that the sharks ghost haunts the necklace. '' *''The Giving Tree- Gives you whatever you want but in return it will eat you. '' *''1st Edition Crayola Crayons- Changes the actual colors of things. '' *''Emma Ferah's bathtub- Any liquid dropped inside turns into blood. '' *''Barrel- Allows people to survive going over extreme heights. '' *''The Puzzle Piece That Does Not Fit- Make you feel lonely and unwanted and last suicide. '' *''Highlighter- When wrote on you lets you remember happy memories in your life. But write on you twice it shows all horrible things that could of happened on that day that you are remembering. '' *''Dr. Roswell Stethoscope- Lets you others or your owns heart desires his desire was to help heal people which he did. '' *''Christian Hugues Pendulum Clock- Used for time travel but the warehouse hides this as a secret from all agents because they would all try to use it. '' *''Judson Zipper- Can unzip black holes. '' *''Maraca's- When shaken cause you to dance until your feet starts to bleed '' *''Lava Lamp- Gives you a cool lax nature while it is sucking your soul out. '' *''The Princesses Pea- It will sneak up underneath your mattress and give you nightmares and insomnia. '' *''Al Capone's Fedora- When worn makes you think that you are a gangster and people will attract to you to join the gang. '' *''Original Game Of Scrabble- When played each words spelled will occur in real life. '' *''Bag Of Fairy Dust- Gives you the ability to fly. '' *''Lock Of Samson's Hair- When helt gives you the strength of ten men. But when let go drains the power you already had making your bones brittle. '' *''Delilah's Beaded Necklace- Will reverse the effects of Samson's Hair but is also a very strong seduction device. '' *''Energizer Batteries- When put into a item brings it to life. The only way to get the batteries back is by killing it. '' *''Locked Box Of The Forbidden Fruit- When eaten unleashes all sins onto you but not all at once (Locked In Deep Storage Because Also Can Be Used For World Domination). '' *''MC Hammers Parachute Pants- When pants are opened from a high altitude can be used as a parachute. '' *''Reel Film From The Wizard Of Oz- Makes you feel like you are in another world. '' *''Potato- Cause a famine in whatever country it is located if seeds are buried or if is cooked (It Cannot Spoil) '' *''Shirley Temples Comb- Turns you into a child with an adult mind and a child's body. '' *''Lucille Balls Hair Clip- When in hair turns wearer and whoever is near black and white also makes a not seen audience will laugh every time you finish a sentence. '' *''Flip Phone- When answered a mysterious voice will emit and then engulf you into it. (Turned into a artifact when a call was dropped and then the person on the other end had a heart attack and died). '' *''Penny Size Golden Suns- When hit by the suns rays they will shine bright like the sun and whoever looks onto it will be blind until sundown. '' *''Original Play doh- When your fingerprints have touched it you have control of it and will build itself into anything you want. '' *''Toy Top- When spun gets larger and larger causing tornado and the destruction of buildings. '' *''Pet rock- When held causes you to never be able to take care of anything living which it does by killing every thing you do that is live. '' *''Teleporter Hoop- Can take you to anywhere you want in the world just by being able to spin it 10 times around you waist and stepping through it (Resembles Child's Hula Hoop). '' *''Three Pairs Of Earrings- Turns your body into diamond,ruby,or emerald gem stone but does not kill you also only one thing can break your body. '' *''The Seven Dwarfs Pick Axe- When used will automatically strike for gold or silver or gems. can be used to kill someone using the gemstone earrings. '' *''A Box Of Sticks And Stones- When thrown drains whoever hit emotions. But cannot leave bruise marks it does not hurt you physically. '' *''Jar Of Ashes From The Bubonic Plague- If opened and smelt OK but if open and breathed into your mouth. The same dreadful thing that happen to the many victims of the plague will happen to you. '' *''Cases From The Original Coca Cola- When drunken gives a unnatural high so that you don't realize that only drinking one bottle causes a drug overdose. '' *''Hannibal Lectors Silver Wear- when touched causes the user to go into a cannibalistic frenzy. When you wake up you don't even realize what you have done. '' *''Bates Hotel Billboard Sign- When looked at causes people to go into a homicidal frenzy. '' *''Bates Motel Shower Curtain- When rapped around they affected looker of the sign reverses its affects. '' *''Tether Ball- Every time you come near it will brutally batter you. Only way to stop the blows is to touch the pole. If you try to cut the rope it will grow another ball. (Created when the Baylor Dodge Ball had failed for the army). '' *''Pine Cones- Very explosive (Came from a tree that was being threatened to be tore down so angry protesters attached a bomb vest to their chest). '' *''Kodak Camera- When photos are taken whoever is featured in the photos souls are trapped inside. '' *''Chester Arthur's Pocket Watch- Lets you travel to any time period desired. But if closed traps you there then mysteriously disappears and goes to place last residence located. '' *''Wrist Watch- Every second worn takes time off of your life. '' *''Lewis Caroll's Rabbit Hole- Is a portal to the dreadful wonderland. '' *''Lewis Caroll's First Edition of Alice In Wonderland- When all of her items are brought together cause every thing in the book to come to life and not the happy fairy tale version.(This Is Why She Does Not Have Her Own Aisle). '' *''Fireplace- When lit is one of the many gate ways to hell and only 2 of 6 are in the warehouse.'' *''Hot Tub- Makes you forget all of your worries,problems,family,and friends while it is draining the life out of you.'' *''Circus Fire Hoop- When lit is another gate way to hell. '' *''Antique Quilt- First square touched switches your souls with that ancestors. Only way to switch you back is to make that person touch your square on that part of the quilt. '' *''Hands Of Time- When hands are set back you can change any event that happened in history. (Effect Is That When You Change Something In The Past You Also Change The Future.) '' *''Smoke Detector- Will create a fire a but then goes off when the fire has a occurred. Remains looking not burned looks brand new. '' *''Helmets Made For The Warehouse- Makes you immune to all items effects but when taken off all items that it protected you from will be unleashed onto you. In all attempts the people have been killed. This is why only three have been produced and we do not dare to medal with improving them. '' *''Army Jacket- Lets you blend into your surroundings and adapt to your environment. '' *''Ray Chapman's Baseball- When you stare at it.it feels threatened and will throw itself directly at your temple. Which is the center of your skull. Hit will immediately killing you just like him. '' *''Game Of Twister- When played combines your body together at whatever limb was touched. '' *''Ruby Slippers- Takes you to your one true home. '' *''Radio- Replays broadcasts of events of the holocaust. '' *''Lamp- Knocks itself over and over again but fixes itself. malicious effects unknown but created when fell on a child's head resulting in his death. '' *''Ball Pit- You will sank in like quicksand only way to stop it isto throw 15 of the same color balls out of the pit. '' *''Dish Rag- Can soak up mass substances for examples a bathtub of water. '' *''Schindler's List- Makes people convert from the wrong thing but then do the good thing. (SIDE AFFECT IS THAT EVERYTHING BAD YOU DID WILL COMEBACK ON YOU.) '' *''Dart And Dartboard- when darts are struck on the board you will feel like you are being struck by darts and then you will start bleeding. Higher the score higher the pain and bleeding. (Recovered From A Bar). '' *''Vinyl Record- When scratched a ear piercing sound will emit. But if played a spirit will come out that's nature is sinister and malicious. '' *''A Woven Yin Yang Symbol- It was made so that they can be separated. But when separated one half of the world will be very peaceful and the other evil and filled with more sin then you cam imagine. When brought back together will cause the world to start over again and make a new beginning. '' *''William Tell's Apple- When held causes arrows to come at you out of no where only way of stopping them is to make one shoot the apple off of your head. '' *''Frigidaire Refrigerator- Made in 1928, When a living thing is placed in there will freeze there body so they can live longer but when the fridge is opened they will come back to life.'' *''Permacel duct tape- When stuck on your body and peeled off your flesh will come off with it.'' *''Home air conditioner- Made in 1942, Only kind of air pumped out is carbon dioxide.'' *''RCA television- When watched submits subliminal messages into your mind.'' *''Johnson & Johnson Band-Aid- When placed on when you are stabbed, cut, or any other kind of injury will heal it in the blink of an eye. (DOES NOT GROW BACK MAJOR ORGANS) '' *''Xerox fax machine- Sends top secret government files. '' *''Jim Jones Ring- When worn let's you control mass groups of people. When taken off you and whoever was controlled will die at the same time.'' *''Doppler Radar- Let's you find hidden places.'' *''Ferris Wheel - Is a large teleportation and time machine.'' *''Gatling Gun- Rolls on it's own waiting to shoot whoever stands infront of it.'' *''Gilette Razor- When used mass cuts will appear on your body.'' *''Mason Jar- Can preserve things without them ever spoiling. But when tooken out it will immidiately spoil.'' *''Sousaphone- When played will make people aggresive.'' *''Frank Zamboni's Zamboni- Turns floors into ice.'' *''Original Coppertone Sun Screen- When used turns your skin a goldish yellow color because it absorbes the sun's energy and light. You will illuminate getting brighter and brighter and when you have absorbed to much energy a powerful light, heat and energy will be released.'' *''Ball Point Pen- Writes by itself.'' *''Penelope Barker's Petition- Causes everything to be made in the U.S.A.'' *''Margaret Corbin's Gause- When rapped around a womans arm it gives them 10x the strength, courage, and bravery of a man.'' *''Sybil Luddington's Saddle- A horse galloping resinates from it when there is a evil presence near it. '' *''Eliza Pickney's Whip- Turn's you into a very over bearing sinister woman.'' *''Thomas Pain's Letters- Causes men to realize what is wrong with the country they are living in.'' *''Lydia Darragh's Key Hole- When you look through it you will see top secret meetings.'' *''Mahalia Jackson's Voice- Is kept in a jar qnd if you listen to it. It will make you literally sing your heart out.'' *''Nefertiti's Crown- When the gems on the crown hit light the world will be under the wearers control. It has to be a woman.'' *''Joan Of Arc's Pouch- When held lets you talk to angels.'' *''Mother Teresa's Veil- When worn you will not be able to do anything wrong.'' *''Johnny Clem's Drum- Each beat hit feels like you are being shot.'' *''Marcus Garvey's Watch- When worn makes you want to go back to where your ancestors came from.'' *''Original Plastic Pop Bottles- When shaken and thrown will cause an explosion.'' *''Phonebook- It can locate anybody with pin point percison.'' *''Trung Sisters Two Kamono's- The first kamono lets not be able to take any hits or be injured. The second can produce any weapon you want.'' *''Elizabeth Staton's Anklet- Makes you speak you mind.'' *''Molly Brown's Bracelet- Makes you speak you mind.'' *''Florence Nighting Gale's Gloves- If you are touched by them injuries, pains, and illnesses will disappear.'' *''Carry Nation's Glasses- Whoever looks into you eyes will be a alcholic and abusive. As a weapon for you protection an axe will appear.'' *''Mansa Musa's Velvet Robe- Causes people to obey you no matter what it is.'' *''Original Chippendale Chair- It is a handcuff like device. If you sit in it, it will wrap itself around your neck, legs, and arms.'' *''Shacelton's Hood- Lets you survive extreme conditions.'' *''Gene Kelly's Umbrella- When opened in the rain it will cause people to come out and break into a dance and song.'' *''Ethel Rosenburg's Hat- Causes you to spill secrets.'' *''Ma Barker's Pearl Necklace- Lets you control people and make them commit crimes.'' *''Belle Gunness's Neck Bow- Causes you to seduce and lure men into your home ending in their death.'' *''Joseph Weil's Tie- Changes your appearence and voice.'' *''Green Tea Leaves- When put into a liquid it will show your death date.'' *''American Flag- When on the ground every American national monument will catch fire.'' *''Exit Sign- Is a instant escape device.'' *''Aurora Borealis- Is contained in a mason jar. When out and you look upon it you will be driven to commit suicide.'' *''Emmeline Pankhurst's Pendant- Gives women more power than men.'' *''A.P. Giovanni's Button's- When in your pocket an abundant amount of money will appear in the opposite pocket.'' *''Margaret Sangers Jeweled Choker- Lets you never to be able to give birth to a child even when taken off.'' *''Bonnie & Clyde's Rose- When touched by two people it causes them to fall in love and go on a crime spree together.'' *''Barbed Wire From Alcatraz- When rapped in a circle and someone steps out of it numerous deep wound will appear on that person.'' *''Robin Crusoe's Drift Wood- Lets you survive through dangerous events.'' *''Molly Browns Bonnet- Lets you survive through events.'' *''Alfred Hitchcock's Wine Glasses- When in the same room with a group of people one person will die and others will continue to die until they figure out who the murderer is. '' *''Agent Orange- If sprayed around anything living it will die slowly.'' *''Don Cornelius's Afro Pick- When not covered it will make people start dacing in a soul train line.'' *''Picasso's Balls Of Paper- When near makes you think everything you do is incorrect.'' *''Bones Of A Two Headed Fish- Makes you decide on whats wrong and right.'' *''Tetter Totter- When sat on switches they two's body.'' *''Ashtray- When In a room the ceiling and walls will turn yellow and smoke will be everywhere.''